Scars Run Deep
Scars Run Deep is the third campaign level of ''Resistance: Retribution''. Synopsis Grayson and Raine Bouchard arrive in a Hammer at the rendevous point where Mallery was waiting. Then the Chimeran Coversion facility is blown up from the inside and Grayson and Mallery have an argument. Mallery punches Grayson with his weapon and after that Grayson wakes up and discovers that Raine and Mallery have left without him. Grayson decides to use the Hammer to go through the Construction Zone. Walkthrough 1st Mech Ride Built Trenches Construction Zone Intel Document Locations Retribution *'Boot Laces and Bubblegum:' In the second area reaching to the lava transport. Shoot a Worker Drone (that is not shooting) using the Auger-WS. This will cause the drone to operate a switch, allowing to reach the intel from the metal beam. *'Up Is Down, Down Is Up:' In the last area where the player have to fight two Titans. As soon as the player enter, run ahead and to the left is a tunnel, where deep inside is the intel. Secrets of the Maquis *'Tricon Rail Line: '''Early in the level, you should be in a canyon area where some Hybrids attack. On your left should be a digging machine, scraping away at the ground. Above it is a white explosive device. Shoot it to stop the machine. On the wall now to your left is a piece of scrap that you can lift. Underneath it, you will find the intel. *'UED Field Report: You'll come to an area where a lava river separates you from a bunch of Hybrids. They'll shoot at you from their side. Defeat them, then turn around and search in the corner for a red and white object. It happens to be a pigeon. Search right near it for the intel. Cloven Lore *Leben Geist: On a high up ledge, you'll reach a turret. Use this turret to gun down Hybrids and a Titan around the outpost. When they're dead, get down there and go left around the entire outpost to find a jeep on the other side. Near a body, you should find the intel. *Secrets and Passageways: After riding the platforms, you'll deal with some Drones and then eventually reach another outpost. Fend off the enemies. You can go around this outpost like the one earlier. Behind is a digging machine and a patch of lava. With more than half health, you can run across and grab the intel. With full health, you might be able to grab it and make it back. You won't lose the intel if you die. *The Flesh Eaters: Enter the large canyon where the Drones will fly away and two Titans close in on you. Defeat them, then move forward. In the top left corner is a fenced off area with some digging machine working. Shoot the explosive white orb device inside and that stops the device. Now walk around to the right to enter this area and find the intel lying on the ground. Infected *Screaming Roger Cosby: You'll have to eventually man a turret near a Chimera outpost. The enemies guarding the outpost are mostly Hybrids and a Titan. Defeat them, then head down there. Go around the left side of the outpost to the back. You'll find a jeep on its side, plus the intel. It's the same location as the Leben Geist Cloven Lore intel. *Buried Secrets: '''In the canyon where you fight the two Titans, look for the tunnel to your left. Enter. Just past the location of the Up is Down, Down is Up intel, you'll hit some green gas. Pass through it and on the other side you'll find the intel. Transcript See Scars Run Deep/Transcript Gallery R R 3-1.jpg R R 3-2.jpg R R 3-6.jpg R R 3-7.jpg R R 3-12.jpg R R 3-15.jpg R R 3-16.jpg R R 3-17.jpg R R 3-18.jpg R R 3-19.jpg R R 3-20.jpg R R 3-21.jpg R R 3-22.jpg R R 3-23.jpg Category:Resistance: Retribution Levels Category:Levels